


Blaine Anderson and the Devastation of Kurt Hummel

by Caiti (Caitriona_3), GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [49]
Category: Glee, Grimm (TV), Les Miserable (kind of), Supernatural, The Cahill Project - Fandom
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Darcy Lewis' little brother, F/M, Found Family, Growing Up, M/M, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: The hardest things you'll ever do tend to be the most rewarding.Or the one where Blaine Anderson takes a stand for what he wants most.





	Blaine Anderson and the Devastation of Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey GUYS! Happy Monday! 
> 
> This fic has been pending for a long time, and we were finally able to get it to come together. 
> 
> As always, Caiti is the best beta ever. She whipped this into shape, and I could not be more excited and more grateful to have such a talented co-writer in this crazy universe. Let's give her some love, yeah!? 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this one! You're all amazing!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next Grimm Truth chapter - it'll be out in a bit. And let me know what you think.

[](https://imgur.com/IdQ6LZd)

Blaine Devon Anderson-Lewis considered himself the luckiest teenager in the world. 

Granted, several others in his Pack might argue with him, but if he had to pick a hill to die on, he would choose this one. He still didn’t know how he’d become part of this amazing family – what he’d done a few months ago at Christmas to make that kind of impression, but he thanked his lucky stars that he had.

Here in this place, with these people, he felt free to be **himself** for the first time **ever**. It was liberating. 

His sister knocked on his bedroom door, calling, "Blaine! You're going to be late!" 

"Come in! I'm decent!" he called in reply, reaching up to fiddle at his hair, shoving gel through his unruly curls. 

The door swung open, revealing Darcy Lewis as she stepped into the room. "Come on, kid! Your friends are going to leave you," she teased lightly, her eyes narrowing at his hands. "What are you doing?" 

Blaine's eyes shifted to watch her in the mirror. "First of all, Rachel would never let them. Secondly, I would think that was fairly self explanatory." 

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," she scoffed, stepping into the room and coming to join him at the mirror. 

Smacking at his hands, she ignored his startled yelp as she reached up to ruffle his curls free. "Darcy!" he protested, trying to duck away from her as she effectively ruined all of his hard work. 

"Blaine!" she retorted, smacking at his hands again. "Leave it, Blainers." 

"My curls are a disaster, Crazy Chick," he insisted, unable to dodge her as she ran her fingers through his hair and styled the curls into something that looked artfully messy. 

"Your curls are one of Rey's favorite things," the older Lewis scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You're not in Lima anymore, kiddo. You don't have to conform to what Asshat wanted you to be anymore. Besides, Mom loved your curls before she . . ." she trailed off, the both of them caught up in the pain of their mother's loss. Clearing her throat determinedly, she ruffled the top of his hair as she plowed on, "Either way, Mom loved your curls . . . I love your curls . . . Marina adores your curls . . . **Rey** loves your curls. Do it for The Boyfriend, if you won't do it for any of the rest of us."

Blaine chuckled at her insistence on getting her way, blushing a little bit at his sister's teasing about Reynard Clark-Keller. Rey was another piece of his New York life that still threw him into a tizzy of happy giggles. He couldn't remember a single time in his life he'd ever been so deliriously happy . . . not even with Kurt. 

When everything had fallen out with Kurt Hummel, the singer had been devastated. The little voice in his head scoffing, "To put it mildly," sounded suspiciously like his best friend and he couldn't help the soft hiss of "Shut up, Rachel" he shot back at it. 

Darcy snickered at the words, teasing, "Rachel kicking your butt again?"

"You can shut up too," he demanded, giving her narrowed eyes even as he fought to suppress his giddy grin. "You're both bossy - no wonder you two like each other."

"Hard to dislike the little Diva," Darcy agreed shamelessly. "She kicks your butt more effectively than I ever could. What's not to like?" 

Turning back to the mirror and resolving to ignore her, he examined his reflection critically. "Are you sure I shouldn't put on a polo or something? I just . . . I feel **lazy**!"

"Blainers, you're going out with friends. It's not a black tie or anything. A t-shirt with jeans is perfectly acceptable attire. I promise - none of your friends are going to be dressed up either." Narrowing her eyes she took in the AC/DC tee her younger brother wore and questioned suspiciously, "Is that **Clint's** shirt?" 

"It's not his shirt, exactly, but he has one just like it, yeah. He gave it to me last week," Blaine replied, twisting the hem around his fingers. 

Darcy beamed happily. "I knew I loved that man for a reason."

"You're easy," the younger brother scoffed, dodging his sister's retaliatory punch with a laugh. He bolted from the room, tone laughing as he called over his shoulder, "What!? You are!"

"Beat it, Brat, before I let Bucky squish you into a pancake!" she threatened, her own tone amused as he booted it towards the door. 

"Love you, Crazy Chick!" he yelled from the door, affection warm through his chest for his sister - she hadn't even hesitated to take responsibility for him after the holidays. She won the award for the Best Sister Ever. 

“Go!” Darcy called after him, her tone warm and amused. “Before you're late!" 

"Yes ma'am," he agreed, pulling open the door seconds before she called, "And Blainers? I love you too!" 

Grabbing the leather jacket Rey had given him from the hook by the door, he dashed from the apartment. He may have been a little eager to see his friends, and Rey. It promised to be a good day. 

. . . At least it seemed to be headed that way. 

Until he stepped out of the elevator and heard **THAT** voice speaking from the security desk.

"If you just call him and tell him I'm here, he'll want to see me. Blaine Anderson . . . with an O."

Blaine flinched hard, half tempted to turn around and flee back into the elevator. However Nathaniel's voice, deep and kind, rang through the lobby of Stark Tower, "Blaine! Over here!" 

Kurt Hummel, tall and skinny as a rail and attired in only the most fashionable clothing, whirled away from the security desk at the sound of the name. Coiffed and prim, the sight of his ex-boyfriend was like the stab of a knife to the heart. Kurt's first words to him in seven months only twisted the knife. 

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothing?" Blaine stammered, shocked to see Kurt and a little off kilter due to the surprise. 

“Who is this guy?” Dacia's quiet tone sounded menacing as she demanded information from the room at large. "And what is he doing here?" 

“That is Kurt Hummel.” Rachel's tone was torn between concern for her poleaxed best friend and exasperation at the estranged friend she and Blaine shared. "He and Blaine used to date back in Lima - the break up was kind of ugly."

"To put it mildly," Blaine agreed, eyes still on Kurt as he watched the older boy scan him over like a jackal scanning a meal. 

Kurt's nose lifted in the air a little, pointedly ignoring the commentary as he informed Blaine, "I seem to recall that you were hardly blameless."

"I never claimed to be blameless," he replied, back stepping quickly as Kurt turned away from the security desk. "What are you doing here, Kurt?"

"I came to see you," he replied, tone simpering and the kind of sweet Blaine remembered from their previous arguments. "I miss you."

Three months ago, those words would have sent Blaine into a happy tailspin worthy of an old time cartoon. Now, they were the absolute last things he wanted to hear. He knew how persistent Kurt could be when he decided that he wanted something. Very little stood in Kurt's way, and eventually everything caved to his persistence. 

Ducking his head into the collar of his jacket, he struggled to take comfort in the lingering scent of Rey's cologne in the fabric. The singer had loved Kurt, he **had** \- but those days were over and gone. Now Blaine wanted Kurt to go away. 

A moment later, he looked down as he felt a tiny hand lace with his. Rachel stood beside him, her eyes on Kurt as she pressed her shoulder against the back of Blaine's arm. "Hello Kurt," the tiny dynamo greeted their former friend, her eyes solemn and concerned as she cocked her head. "Long time no see."

"My number hasn't changed, Rachel," the other boy replied in that condescending tone of his that used to drive Blaine crazy. "You could have picked up a phone." A bitter, somewhat cruel curve twisted his lips as he taunted her, "My brother says hello."

Rachel flinched a little, shrinking back a little behind Blaine. Her best friend stepped slightly in front of her as he replied, "Leave Rachel alone. A phone works two ways - you could have called her too. What do you **want** , Kurt?"

"You, Blaine. I want you . . . I made a mistake with Adam, I know that. Same as you did with Eli. But we can get past that, I know we can."

Loss for words might have been the mildest description for Blaine at that moment. Fortunately, a tall blond stepped between Kurt and Blaine at that moment, causing Kurt to stumble a couple steps backwards in surprise. Considering what little of Rene's face the younger teen could see, Blaine would wager that their unspoken leader was furious. 

Rene wore his father's Murder Face. Never a good thing - regardless of who bore the expression. 

Not that his girlfriend did anything to diffuse the situation. Dacia circled Kurt, her movements more of a prowl - one she did nothing to hide. “You’re being kind of a bully,” she pointed out, her tone bright and feral. "And I **really** don't like bullies."

"As a reminder, Dac, you're not allowed to rip his throat out unless he does something stupid," Rene noted, his own voice a dry, flat warning. Blaine recognized the joke, but Kurt's eyes widened as he stared up at the taller teenager. 

"Oh Enj, you take the fun out of everything."

One slender eyebrow cocked upwards in her direction as he replied, "You're hilarious." 

"I know," she agreed, before joining Rene in blocking him from his quarry. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she peered around his side to fix a hunter’s gaze on the outsider. "What are we going to do with the civilian?"

Blaine winced, watching Kurt's face harden into the porcelain doll mask that prompted Sue Sylvester’s old nickname. The teenager straightened to his full height - which looked ridiculous considering Rene still stood taller - and lifted his chin haughtily. "While I'm sure you're both fascinating, this conversation simply does not concern you. So you can go on your way now."

"I don't think you understand,” Inari insisted as she joined them. “Blaine means a lot to my brother, meaning Blaine is important to me and to my sister.”

Kurt frowned, eyes narrowing as he demanded, "Your **brother**?!" 

"Yeah, our brother," Dacia agreed, her predatory smile at odds with the pretty blonde image. "He's pretty fond of his boyfriend, and we're pretty fond of him. Meaning, you mess with Blaine . . . you mess with Rey. Heads up?” Her eyes took on a red sheen. “I take sincere offense when you mess with my family."

Blaine shrunk back as blazing blue eyes turned onto him, as Kurt hissed, "You slut!"

Beside him, Rachel gasped, horror in her tone at the slur. As for Blaine himself, mortification shot through him, his cheeks starting to burn as embarrassment and anger warred within in. A strong, solid hand came up to squeeze his shoulder, Nathaniel's bulk suddenly at his back as he attempted to soothe his girlfriend from her impending temper tantrum. 

Which would be nothing compared to the storm of fury blazing through his Alphas.

Their reactions could not have been more similar and yet more opposite at the same time. Rage emanated from both of them. Dacia lunged forward with a vicious hiss, halted only by Rene’s arms snagging her as she darted around him. He pulled her to him, pinning her against his chest. The fierce expression on her face should have turned Kurt into a babbling mess, but the guy didn’t even have enough sense to be afraid. 

“I suggest you step back, asshole,” Rene ordered Kurt. “Before I let her go to rip off your head.”

So, obviously Blaine had been wrong earlier. Rene hadn’t been wearing the patented Murder Face before . . . that had changed. His harsh order caused Kurt to backpedal a step or two in sheer surprise.

Glancing at the others, Blaine realized that only the common sense of half the Pack prevented Kurt from being physically harmed or restrained already. Nathaniel and Rene both had their girlfriends in hand, but Sam seemed to appear out of nowhere to loom over Kurt as he joined Inari.

Even her tone held hot anger. “How dare you say such a thing?”

“Stay out of it!” Kurt lifted his chin as he scoffed at them. “This is between Blaine and me."

“Bullshit.” Sam didn’t yell or even raise his voice, but the snap in it gave no room for doubt as to the wrath boiling behind it. “You say this shit about **our** friend, in front of _**US**_? This officially became between all of us."

“Why does Blaine smell ashamed?”

Relief poured through Blaine, making his legs feel weak, as a gruff, deep voice joined the conversation. Dark red curls appeared over Kurt’s shoulder first and then the welcome sight of his boyfriend’s face came into view. He bolted forward as Rey and Alexis joined the small knot of people. Alexis sidestepped to get out of his way and he got a brief glimpse of puzzlement on her face before he all but crashed into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Whoa!” The sharp exclamation sounded concerned, but Blaine didn’t care as Rey’s arms came around his shoulders, one hand smoothing over the line of his spine and the other combing through his curls. “Hey, you.” Fingernails scratched with a tender pressure at the nape of his neck. “How now, brown cow?” Rey teased, his voice a gentle rumble under Blaine’s ear.

Blaine chuckled at the phrase. Rey loved the way it sounded despite it being both ridiculous and archaic, so it always made him smile. “What is this?” he murmured, tipping his head back to smile up at his boyfriend. “The sixties?”

"Thank God, no," Rey replied with a faux shudder of horror. "I am not a hippie." 

“I think you’d be cute in bell bottom jeans and a fringed leather vest,” Blaine joked, earning a sharp pinch in retaliation. 

Rolling his eyes, Rey squeezed the younger teenager a fraction tighter, before those dark eyes drifted over toward the Foursome. "So . . . what's going on?" 

The teenager swallowed, curling a little closer. “Rey, this is Kurt.”

“Kurt?” Rey's eyes narrowed, features going hard. " **THE** Kurt?"

"One and the same," Blaine replied with a wince. He'd forgotten that Rey had not been impressed by the younger boy's stories of his ex. "Kurt this is my boyfriend, Reynard Clark-Keller."

Disdain filled Kurt’s eyes as he scanned Rey from tip to toe - an action Rey mirrored from his spot beside Blaine. As they stood across from each other, the differences between the two men stood out in vivid relief. Everything from their clothes to their mannerisms, from their backgrounds to their instincts - they couldn’t have been more different if they’d tried.

Thin and reedy, Kurt dressed to the nines any time he set foot outside. Tailored, expensive clothing filled his closet and he would never dream of being seen without perfectly coiffed hair. The older teen maintained a certain air of superiority, keeping his chin high and his nose in the air. He walked through life with a cutting remark on his tongue and judgement in his eyes. (Sometimes Blaine’s ears still rang over Kurt’s rant about the invalidity of bisexuality - a topic especially insulting now that his sister’s boyfriends fell into that category.)

Rey stood on the complete opposite end of the spectrum from Kurt. Catherine, Marina, most of the women - they all fussed over the Fuchsbau, but he wouldn’t let them take him out shopping for new clothes, preferring his well-worn ones. (Most of them had been replaced anyway, but Blaine refused to say a word about it. He thought Rey probably knew, but he couldn’t honestly decide if his boyfriend sincerely didn’t notice or just humored the mothering.) In keeping with his laid back style, Rey lived by a pretty strict motto - live and let live. People left him and his alone, he returned the favor. 

The nineteen year old only came off the streets within the past couple of months. Some of his habits still reflected his life on the streets, giving him the aura of a half-wild creature. He still hoarded food in odd corners of his room and always kept his back to a wall, eyes sharp on whomever shared his space regardless of how much he trusted them.

Kurt Hummel never fought for the basic necessities of life - not for a single day of his life. Sure, he faced hazing and trouble at school, but when the school day ended, he went home to a warm house, a full table, and a father who adored him. Even after he left Lima and moved to New York, Burt Hummel made sure he had everything he might need. If he needed an extra hundred to buy a new suit, the money made its way into his hands. He never went without, never knew what it was to fight for his life.

So what right did he have to look at Rey with such disdain?

Once upon a time, Kurt had been every star in the sky, and every phase of the moon. Looking at him now, Blaine came to a realization he never could have imagined seven years ago. The fairy tale prince from that happily ever after wasn't Kurt . . . it had just taken a little longer for Belle to get to the Beast's castle than he'd realized.

“That explains a few things.” Rey glanced towards the Pack and then back. “But not why my baby sister’s ready to go for his throat.”

"Does the fact he called Blaine a slut explain it a little better?" Rene asked, adjusting his grip on Dacia as the blonde almost wriggled free from his hold around her waist. "She's a little upset about it."

His comment broke Inari’s temper enough for her to roll her eyes. "Only a little?" 

Sam’s lips twitched, but he didn’t get a chance to speak before he found himself having to deal with two irritated girls. Alexis stepped forward, drawing in a breath and looking ready to unleash a tirade, but Sam grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. 

With the situation contained, Blaine looked up at Rey, a little anxious over how he might react to the insult. Being surrounded by Wesen meant the singer picked up more than a few details. And one thing he knew about Fuchsbau - their loyalty went all in. They would die or kill for someone they loved. If Rey held even half the fondness for Blaine that he held for Rey . . . Kurt stood moments away from getting his throat ripped out. Not that the other teen seemed to notice as he sneered at Blaine’s packmates.

_This is going to get ugly fast_ , was the only thought on Blaine's mind as he watched his boyfriend struggle to hold on to his woge and not give away their secrets over someone like Kurt.

All at once, Rey seemed to make up his mind. And brown eyes suddenly all but glowed gold.

Blaine's tone was hesitant as he spoke up in question, "Rey?”

Rey's hand tightened a little on Blaine's waist, clear reassurance that the older teenager wasn't going to rip Kurt's head off . . . as much as he probably wanted to. However, there was still a muscle which jumped in the Fuchsbau’s jaw as he scowled at Kurt. “Who are you to make that kind of claim?” he demanded. “As I understand it, you cheated on him, broke his heart, and then left him behind to come live your ‘fabulous’ life.”

"And what about Eli? Surely you're not claiming that was my fault," Kurt shot back, sounding scandalized by the very suggestion. "He chose to cheat!" 

"And you chose to ignore your phone when your boyfriend called." That golden glow brightened his eyes a little more as he released Blaine and pushed him gently to the side. "He was a person, Hummel - not a plaything to be taken out sporadically then tossed aside like a broken doll when you were done with him. But that’s all you wanted him for right? A sure thing – out of sight and out of mind, until **you** decided you had time to want him to be around. No wonder he sought companionship elsewhere."

Rachel’s eyes glittered with tears, her back pressed to Nathaniel’s chest. "Why would you say something like that, Kurt? You know Blaine better than that . . ."

"The Blaine **I** knew? Wore bow ties and slacks and looked like he was going somewhere with his life. This?" Kurt sneered, waving a hand dismissively in Blaine's direction. "This is not the Blaine I knew. This person in front of me is a thug, with his leather jacket and jeans." Kurt's nose wrinkled as he looked Blaine square in the face and insisted, "He'll never amount to anything now."

As a rule, Blaine wasn't a fighter. Yeah, he boxed and if he had to fight he could - boxing had ensured that and the Grimms expanded on that beginning. Even with that, fighting never made up the core of his personality. Blaine would be the last person to throw the first punch.

Which, of course, didn't negate the fact Rey **would** throw the first punch . . . 

Instincts he didn’t know he possessed had him stepping in between the two older teens even as Rey drew back his fist. He grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and pulled it down. Looking up into Rey’s eyes, he smiled. “Thank you, but I got this.”

“You sure? I can punch him for you,” came the rumbling answer, earning a sly grin as Blaine shook his head. “No, Rey – I need to do this for myself, or I’ll always regret it.”

Kurt blinked, visibly surprised by the statement. "Regret what?"

Straightening his shoulders, the singer turned to face his ex-boyfriend. "Not telling you to go to hell."

"I beg your pardon!?" he demanded, face contorting into an ugly expression that - for once - Blaine didn't recognize. 

"You heard me, Kurt." He folded his arms over his chest as his Pack stilled, their attention focusing on him, giving him all their support. Confidence strengthened his voice as he continued speaking. "You spent our entire relationship wrapping me around your little finger and then pushing me away when I wasn't convenient for you anymore." 

"That's bullshit!" Kurt scoffed, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he glared. 

"Is it?" Blaine let the question fall into the silence between them. "Let's review,” he continued, his voice steady. “You left McKinley to be with me at Dalton, but as soon as Dalton lost at Regionals, you abandoned us to go back to McKinley for your shot in the spotlight at Nationals. Then, I transferred to McKinley, away from a school where I was happy and safe and popular, for **you** . . . and there was Chandler." 

At least Kurt had the grace to look ashamed at the name. Now that he’d started, Blaine realized how much anger he held inside. With that stoking a full head of steam, he railroaded over Kurt’s protests. “Then, after all of that, you **left**. You couldn’t cope with the loss of your New York future and though I would have supported you in any dream you pursued, you abandoned me. When I was lonely, you ignored me. When I needed you . . . you weren’t there.” He shook his head. “So yes, I sought companionship with someone I liked and wanted to spend time with. It wasn’t supposed to happen the way it did, but . . . it did. And I’m sorry for it.”

Here his face hardened. “But I will not apologize for making a life outside of you after you left me.” One hand reached back for Rey, taking strength and joy from the fierce grip he received in return. “Nor will I apologize for not wanting you as a part of it. So I hope you won’t cause any further scenes. You need to leave. Now.”

Kurt stared at him, jaw hanging open in shock at the tirade. “Oh, for goodness’ sake,” Rachel huffed, her tone snippy. “Shut your mouth, Hummel - you’ll catch flies.”

The entire Tower probably heard his jaw click shut as he glared at her. A moment later he whirled back on Blaine. “What is **wrong** with you?”

Blaine stared at him, shocked by the question. Rey´s arm coming around his waist, palm a warm weight against his hip was enough to snap him out of his shock as he echoed bitterly, “What's wrong with **me**? What's wrong with **you**!?” He stopped, still not believing the gall of the boy he once loved. “You show up here - out of the blue - after no contact for months, spend the entire time we’ve been standing here either insulting me or my friends, and **then** you act as if you should be shocked that I’m telling you to leave?” 

Dacia's laughter rang out, bright and cheerful in the silence that had descended at Blaine's words. She turned her head enough to glance up at Rene. " **Now** can I have him?"

"No, Dac." She sulked at his words, but Blaine's attention riveted on the pride gleaming in Rene's eyes. "This is Blaine's show. When he's ready to call it done, you can ask him about chasing the kid out."

That proud light and the support from his friend threatened to choke him, but then humor broke that as Dacia turned her cobalt gaze on him. She folded her hands in a fervent plea. “Please?”

He nodded once, shifting his eyes back to Kurt. “I don’t ever want to see you again. Ever.”

"But Blaine, I love you . . ." he protested, stepping forward with his hands outstretched to the other boy. 

The singer stepped back, letting Rey become his shield, a job his boyfriend relished as he bared his teeth in a feral growl. "If this is your idea of love, I want no part of it." Fingers lifting to grip Rey's sleeve, he looked at Dacia. "You can chase him out now." 

Her eyes brightened, a red gleam taking over the cobalt as her lips curved into a wicked grin. She whirled to face Kurt with a hint of a bounce in her step. “Are you going to run?” Cheerfulness should not sound that mischievous. “If you run, I promise to give you a headstart.” Her lips pursed in consideration. “Well, as much as I can manage anyway. Fleeing prey is kind of like red to a bull - I tend to charge.”

Kurt gave a squeaking sort of noise as he stared at her before glancing at Blaine, apparently expecting him to call her off.

He shook his head, leaning into Rey’s side. “She’s not kidding,” he warned. “It really is in your best interest to clear the area as fast as possible.” 

“In other words,” Rey added, “you should run.”

Shock held Kurt in place for another breath before he turned on his heel and fled, his fashionable bag banging against his hip as he ran. 

“You okay?”

A wide and elated smile stretched over Blaine’s mouth as he tilted his head to look up into his boyfriend’s face. "Yeah - I can't believe how much **better** I feel, now that I've had the chance to tell him off to his face." 

Rachel giggled from her place in Nathaniel’s arms. "I'm proud of you, Blaine." 

“I am too,” Rey agreed, tone deep with approval. “I know that was hard for you."

"The hardest things you'll ever do tend to be the most rewarding, right?"

“That’s what Dad always says anyway,” Rene chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Blaine’s hair. Blaine huffed as any chance of the curls staying tame died. His reaction earned a broad grin from the Pack’s Alpha. “And since Mama agrees, it has to be the truth.”

Blaine tucked one hand into his boyfriend’s back pocket as he cuddled that small inch closer. “All right,” he insisted, “now that that’s over - what’s the plan for today?”

"I think the hero of the day should get to pick," Samonik insisted in his quiet way, hazel eyes warm with pride over his small smirk. "What do you want to do, Blaine?"

Mouth twisting a little in thought, the singer cataloged all the things he'd seen and done since coming to live in New York with his sister, her boyfriends and the crazy family that had claimed him without reservation. Finally, he cheered as he announced, "I haven't been inside the Statue of Liberty yet."

Rachel brightened. "Ooh! Me either!" 

Nathaniel laughed. “You’re not exactly wearing the shoes for traipsing up that many stairs, Gorgeous,” he teased.

“Oh, pish posh,” she protested, waving away his comment. “If I can dance in these things for four hours straight, I can climb the stairs in a national monument.”

He bent to kiss her through her giggles, before he turned back to the rest of the group. "I'm good with the Statue of Liberty if everyone else is."

The rest agreed and Blaine looked up at Rey, teasing, "You ready to race me to the top?"

“I even promise to let you think you won.”

“Ha! You are not as cute as you think you are!” 

Rey’s deep brown eyes glowed warm with affection. “Like hell, I’m not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all and you're amazing! :D


End file.
